"Jumping All Over the World" by Scooter
'''Jumping All Over the World '''is a 2008 song by German hardcore band Scooter. It was released in 2 February 2008 in Germany, while in the UK, it was released in 9 June 2008. Lyrics We are paging Mr. Baxxter Mr. Jordan, and Mr. Simon To proceed to boarding gate 38 immediately Encore, hardcore Rock you down to the floor Posse saw ya on the border Jungle jumper under order Encore, hardcore Rock you down to the floor Posse saw ya on the border Jungle jumper under order Every minute, every hour, got the power Take a shower, brand stuff Screaming Lord, wicked and tough Encore, Hardcore Rock you down to the floor Posse saw ya on the border Jungle jumper under order Every minute, every hour, got the power Take a shower, brand stuff Screaming Lord, wicked and tough Right now, say Lord have mercy! I've got the money I've got the place You've got the figure You've got the face Let's get together We're jumping all over All over the world Sing it! Jumping all over the world I've got the music I've got the lights You've got the figure Full of delights Let's get together We're jumping all over All over the world Let me hear ya! Jumping all over the world I've got position I've got the name You've got the power To drive me insane Let's get together We're jumping all over All over the world Everybody! Jumping all over the world I've got the money I've got the place You've got the figure You've got the face Let's get together We're jumping all over All over the world All together now! Encore, hardcore Rock you down to the floor Like a train on twisted tracks See you down at One-Eyed Jack's Jungle jumper under order Jump it up while in the corner Coming rough more slam, wicked and tough Encore, hardcore Rock you down to the floor Like a train on twisted tracks See you down at One-Eyed Jack's Jungle jumper under order Jump it up while in the corner Coming rough more slam, wicked and tough From England and Ireland to Scotland (Jumping all over the world) India, Russia, Australia (jumping all over the world) From the USA to Africa and Iceland (jumping all over the world) All over Europe, and back to Germany Once again! I've got the money I've got the place You've got the figure You've got the face Let's get together We're jumping all over All over the world Together! (Jumping all over the world) I've got position I've got the name You've got the power To drive me insane Let's get together We're jumping all over All over the world Everybody now, here we come! Encore, hardcore Rock you down to the floor (Jumping all over the world) Encore, hardcore Rock you down to the floor (Jumping all over the world) And now all the ladies to the VIP Why It Rocks #The music is amazing. #The music video is amazing, since the video is well-shot featuring the Jumpstyle dancers dancing in all over the world. #It is a good Jumpstyle song, the choreography is easy to anyone who likes Jumpstyle. Bad Qualities #On the lyrics, the words "hardcore" and "posse" has nothing to do with the song. Videos Category:2000s Category:Jumpstyle Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos